The Mareh Uvirith Series: Book One
by Arien Llethmiel
Summary: This is based on my characters from the games, and somewhat my own imagination. Enjoy and please post feedback!
1. Introduction

Author Notes: I do not own any of the places or characters from the Morrowind games

**Introduction**

**In Cyrodiil, there lived a Dunmer woman. Her name was Mareh Uvirith, and she was the one of the recent additions to the long line of Uviriths. Her eldest brother, Manei, was out crusading in High Rock. Her eldest sister, Ranwe, was curing the sick and wounded Nords of Skyrim. Her dearest brother named Curil was still in Cyrodiil, teaching the children of the most powerful families and giving advice to the Emperor. Her warmongering sister Aram was off hiring herself out as a mercenary. And then there was her beautiful sister Neren, her fraternal twin. She was the toast of every man's eye, young and old. When traveling groups were in the region, they would walk the extra distance to the Uvirith family manor just to see her. She was also very stupid. Her parents intended to marry her off as soon as the necessary arrangements could be made. Mareh was glad that she was not as beautiful as Neren. Her first younger brother Kirn loved all creatures, and he was still living at home picking local wildflowers and treating sick animals. Then there was her only younger sister, Kita, who was the best in the province at singing songs. Her voice was as sweet as a nightingale, and even though she was only ten years of age, she had already preformed in front of the Emperor. The there was the gangly brother, Lutoh, who loved all things acrobatic. He loved the stage as well, and thought that he and his singing sister should form a troupe. And lastly, there was the quiet brother, Heme. He was the youngest, and he was only five when his eldest brother was twenty. No one knew what he liked to do, because he hardly ever spoke to anyone except Mareh. They had a special bond, but no one knew why. The children's ages were as follows: 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 16, 14, 10, 9, 5. Their parents were very happy together, and they had ended up with the ten of them. The Uviriths were extremely rich, and could support all their children and buy them whatever they needed. But Mareh wanted to be rid of her huge family. She wanted to be out of Cyrodiil, and wanted to start her own life. She wrote Curil and asked him what she should do, and where she should go to start adventuring. He suggested she go to the homeland of the Dark Elves, Vvardenfell. Her ancestors had come from there and had been powerful wizards. He thought she should get in touch with her past, and that that was the place to do it. Mareh had always been a little mysterious and stealthy. She could sneak into a room without anyone noticing her. She could pick your pocket and you wouldn't notice anything was missing until later in the day. And she had a way of concealing her weapon that no one would even think that she had one. And of course you would never expect her of it. She was of medium stature, and was almost as beautiful as her twin. Mareh knew that as soon as Neren was married off, she would be the most beautiful in the family, and she didn't like it. The reason the men didn't go after her the way they did her sister (though there were some who tried) was because she was mysterious and definitely not stupid. Mareh decided to follow Curil's advice. Her parents didn't want her to leave home; in fact when she asked her father about leaving he said no and commanded her to stay. That gave her more incentive to leave. She said that she wanted to visit Curil in the Imperial City and since it was well known that he was her favorite brother, her parents let her go (with armed escort). She packed her favorite things on her horse and left with the escort. Two days away from the Imperial City, she waited until her guards were asleep (she had drugged them with her brother Kirn's potions), then took her horse and left them. She headed for the coast and took the first available boat to Vvardenfell. She sold her clothes and sent her horse back to Uvirith manor, with a note that he should be given to Heme. She was determined not to live on anything but her skills. Well, plus 2,000 gold. While Mareh was a good thief, she also loved magic. She could alter the world at a whim, and recall a huge distance in a second. Her Bosmer friend Ruen had taught her this, along with all she knew about thievery, and the grimy underworld. When the boat packed with slaves from the mainland stopped in the Telvanni cities, she was fascinated that these buildings could be created by magic. She was half inclined to join the house and becoming an accomplished wizard, something her brothers and sisters had never thought of doing, and learn about her ancestors. But she wanted to be a thief more. House Telvanni would have to wait. Her ancestors had once lived in Vvardenfell and had been Telvanni born and bred. When the ship docked at Vivec harbor, she got off. The Foreign Quarter was alive and bustling with common folk. After a week boarding in the local inn, she heard a rumor of a wealthy mage who needed a roommate in Balmora. She knew by then that Balmora had one of the most accomplished Thieves Guilds in it, so she went. The wealthy mage turned out to be an ex-Telvanni nicknamed Fast Eddie who occasionally did some jobs for his House. The house itself was a run-down second floor room with a crack in the ceiling. But it was better than nothing, and Mareh decided she could make herself useful and do a little cleaning. Here we start the story.**


	2. The Roommate that couldn't resist

**Chapter One:**

**The roommate that couldn't resist**

**Mareh woke up one spring morning to the sound of an already awoken town. The window could not keep put the sound of all the people bustling about in the outside world on their daily business. She sprang out of bed immediately, and started with her daily chores. When Eddie took her in he required her to do one thing: keep the house clean. She swept, brushed out the ashes in the fireplace, cleaned the pots, opened the window for fresh air, and made the beds. Eddie had since gone out on the town, and was always gone for large stretches of time like this. He wasn't hard to find however. Check the scrubbiest tavern, and he would be there. Balmora was a big city, and there were various pubs and taverns to choose from depending on your personal preference. Mareh was fascinated by the South Wall Cornerclub. That's where all the thieves' guild members hung out in Balmora when they weren't on the job. She had been there once since her arrival a week ago, and the local head had already considered her for membership. Mareh had since acquired some netch leather armor and various lockpicks. She was returning there today to see if she was fully qualified. Another aspect of the town that interested her was the local mages guild. Mareh wanted to learn all she could about magic, and she thought that the mages would help her to greatness so she wouldn't be so incompetent when she was inducted into House Telvanni. When she approached Eddie on the subject, he had laughed. **

"**You truly are an outlander aren't you? It's a nice idea, but the Telvanni and Mages HATE each other. Ever since Beruiil the Great died, they've hated each other."**

"**Who was Beruiil the Great?" she had asked.**

**Eddie laughed again. "So you want to be a wizard mage and you don't know the story of Beruiil the Great. Mareh, you are one sad case. Did you live under a rock before you came here? Anyway, Beruiil the Great was the best magician that ever lived. He lived before the Empire came to Morrowind, and was the best caster of spells the world has ever seen. He was one of the founders of House Telvanni, and assisted in the creation of the Mages Guild. So, he was a practically worshipped figure for both of them. Back then the two magical factions were neutral towards each other, at sometimes even friendly. Then Beruiil died. He was murdered in the Azura's Coast Region, just north of were Sadrith Mora lies nowadays. The Telvanni blamed the mages, and the mages blamed the Telvanni. Each had proof of the other factions' guiltiness. So they became bitter enemies. And they remain that way up to this day."**

"**Hmmm. That's an interesting story Eddie. What if a person were to grow in power in both the factions?"**

"**It's never been done." Eddie said.**

"**Well……I'd like to try." Mareh said.**

"**Good luck, but don't blame me if one of the Telvanni councilors takes a spell to you."**

**An hour later, she was walking into the Southwall Cornerclub. She approached Suger-Lips Habasi, the local boss.**

"**Good young one. You are now a toad in the thieves' guild. Welcome, sister Mareh. I have a small job for you. Well, two jobs in one, really. I need a diamond and the key to Nerano Manor. If you could get these things for me…….."**

**Mareh nodded. She paid a visit to Nalcarya of White Haven, the local alchemist, and bought a diamond. Then she went to Nerano Manor, which was nearby. The place was crawling with guards! All of them had longswords in plain sight, and then Mareh saw a heavily guarded Ondres Nerano sitting on a couch with his wife. They were in plain sight of everyone. She would never be able to pickpocket him! Just then a servant in blue came up and asked her if she needed anything. He said he was Sovor Trandel, and that he was in charge of the household. She put on her best act and said,**

"**I'm just new here. I was wondering if there if a pub around here for the………..less fortunate."**

"**Of course. Let me point out one of my favorites."**

**He guided her out the door and pointed to the southeast. **

"**There is a little hangout down there called The Council Club, near the silt strider. It's a real fun place. I'd join you, but I'm on duty until tonight."**

"**Well, I'm leaving town tomorrow, and I just need a place to find some good company before I leave in the morning."**

"**Hmmmm. That's an interesting thought. How about I meet you there tonight as soon as I get off duty?"**

"**It sounds wonderful." She said wispily. Then she turned and was lost in the multitude of people crowding the manor district. _Damn I'm good, _she thought._ The head of servants is definitely going to have a manor key. _It was a perfect plan. She returned to the Southwall and gave Habasi the diamond. "But where is my key? I cannot trust you with a higher rank if you cannot perform this simplest of tasks." Mareh told her what she had done, and Habasi was laughing so hard by the time she finished her tale Mareh was worried she couldn't breathe. **

"**Oh! Young kitten, you are so crafty! I used to do this as well, but it would not work all the time because I am khajiit. You see the problem. Have the key to me by late tonight, and I will let you help me raid the manor."**

**Mareh returned to her apartment and grabbed some money. She went out and bought an expensive skirt/shirt combo. She wore her hair down for her 'date'. At eighty thirty, Eddie returned from his day's worth of mischief. As soon as he saw her he said, **

"**Really Mareh. I didn't think we had lived together long enough for that." **

"**Very funny. I'm meeting someone tonight. Classified, don't ask." **

**Eddie raised his eyebrows.**

"**If I'm not home by tomorrow afternoon, start worrying."**

**She headed out the door.**


	3. What happens on the job

**Chapter Two-What happens on the job**

**The streets were darker than usual that night. Almost everyone was at home, only ruffians roamed the streets at this time. She didn't have any trouble finding the Council Club, and Sovor didn't waste any time finding her. He seemed eager, and said, "I'm thirsty. Shall we find a table?"**

**This made Marehs' plan that much easier. She could get him drunk, and he wouldn't even know what happened. They sat down in a corner and talked and listened to the music of a lute player and his companion on drums. As the night drew on, she eventually asked him about his life. To her surprise, he answered in full. He seemed to think that she was trustworthy, even though he had just met her earlier in the day and she was supposedly leaving Balmora tomorrow! **

"**I noticed this place caters to lots of scoundrels. Who are they?"**

"**Oh, the Council Club was founded by the Cammona Tong. This is our establishment in Balmora. We have one in **

**Ald'Ruhn too, but we have to be more cautious around there. The guards are always looking for us."**

"**So you live a double life. One as a criminal syndicate **

**operative and one as a servant to a Hlaalu noble. It's a nice alibi. Have you ever performed jobs for the Cammona?"**

"**Oh yeah. I'm the head of the relations unit. I keep track of records and dividends of the syndicate and every faction we come in contact with. I notice trends and tell my people where the Houses and Guilds can afford to have a bit of their profits skimmed. They go out and do the dirty work. It's mostly a desk job really," he sounded remorseful.**

"**But think of all the profit you earn the syndicate. The leaders must be proud of you." She did not want to change the subject. She had heard of the Cammona Tong. They were a huge syndicate made up of all types of people. They were smugglers and burglars, assassins and acrobats. And now it seemed to employ desk workers to figure its profits. The Cammona was also the arch-enemy of the Thieves Guild, and everyone knew an upcoming war would soon erupt for control of the black market. This made Mareh suspicious, and she thought that maybe she could work this to her advantage and advancement in the guild. But that would mean a more long-term relationship with Sovor. She had never planned to sleep with him, merely get him drunk and maybe kiss him once; them paralyze him, and steal the key from his clothes when he was under the influence of her spell. The spell was a long one, and when he came out of it he probably would have such a headache that he would have thought that she had had him, and left. Or maybe he would forget her entirely. But now she had a choice. She could either go with her original plan, or take a new course and use Sovor as a pawn to find out what was happening in the syndicate, which might prove invaluable in the upcoming days. That decided her mind. **

"**Sovor, I'm tired of this place. Let's leave," she said. **

"**How about we walk over to my house?" he suggested.**

**Perfect. Then I can search his house while he's sleeping, too.**

**He lived just down the street, which was chilly and dark since it was still early spring. The fresh gust of cold air made her shiver. But then sooner than later they were in his house. As soon as he shut the door he grabbed her and kissed her She was surprised at his forcefulness. She turned him around, and he began to pull off his shirt. A second later, her spell hit him in the back and he fell forward and hit his head on a chest. He was out cold. The key was in his back pocket, and she wasted no time reporting to Sugar-Lips in Southwall with her findings. Sugar-Lips was very impressed. **

"**So, Sovor Trandel is a Cammona. It was good that you did this, Mareh. Now you can seek him out again and retrieve information that will be valuable to us."**

"**Will you raid the manor tonight, then?"**

"**Yes, and if you wanted to come along, you could get some experience in the field."**

"**Alright."**

"**Good, young kitten. Arathor and Sottilde will be coming with us. Sottilde isn't much good at sneaking, but she comes in handy in unavoidable brawls. And Arathor never met a lock he couldn't open. Let's go."**

**She tossed Mareh a black cloak, and the four of them sneaked through the already pitch black streets of Balmora. When they came to the manor, Sugar-Lips gave instruction. **

"**M comes with me. A and S, you take the right wing and storage rooms. We'll take the left and bedrooms. Everybody know the three things we're looking for right?"**

**At this Mareh drooped. "No. You never told me."**

"**Oh. That's right. You missed briefing. We're looking for the typical pricey stuff, documents that would accuse House Hlaalu or any other some such with affiliation to the Cammona, and Yngling Half-Troll's golden ruby studded amulet and sapphire silver bracelet. These are worth more than you'll ever make in a year, and is the dowry for missus Pilieni Nerano's hand in marriage. She is the daughter of Ondres Nerano, and a very high supporter of the Thieves Guild. She paid us to steal them, for she absolutely hates Half-Troll, and says that if we steal the dowry and stop the marriage she will tell us valuable information concerning the Cammona and join the guild. If any of you rouse someone, we're all clearing out."**

**_That seems like a lot at the last minute,_ Mareh thought. **

**They entered the now dark manor from the balcony door. Mareh's key worked perfectly and Habasi smiled at her.**

**They split up once they were inside. Sottilde and Arathor winked at Mareh and turned off to the right. The manor was completely silent and dark. _It seems strange that there are no guards,_ Mareh thought. They walked down a long hallway and came into a moderate sized room. It was a library. Habasi waved twice in the direction of a bookcase to tell her to stay put and look through the books. Then she went back into the hall and disappeared up a staircase. The library looked normal enough, and she went into the anteroom off to the left. It was filled with chairs and desks. Mareh was drawn to a desk in the corner. It was locked pretty heavily for something in such a public place, so she picked it and opened the drawer. There were a few inkwells, quill pens, and a bunch of blank paper. The other drawers' contents were just as dull. But in the last drawer, there was something in the corner of one of drawers that caught her eye. In the light of day she might not have seen it. But in this dim light, there was a glitter in a corner. It was a piece of enchanted cloth. She pulled it up, and the whole bottom of the drawer popped out, making a loud clunk she was sure woke up everybody in the whole manor. She froze and listened with bated breath. But there was no sound. She breathed again. In her hand she now held an entire belt enchanted with some magicka unknown to her. There were also many papers in the bottom of the drawer. She quickly filed through them. They were a letters from Yngling to Ondres, mostly regarding Pilieni. Yngling had even mentioned in one letter that Ondres put the dowry in a jar in the kitchen, and label it Muck because no one would ever think to look there. She put the note back and re-assembled the desk and locked it, so Ondres wouldn't think anyone had gone in there when they found out the manor had been raided. Besides, if the guards only found things from shelves and obvious places taken, they would suspect burglars, not thieves who used lockpicks and had a purpose to their stealing. She passed back through the library and entered the hall. Sugar-Lips was talking to Arathor. Their bags were full of items. Arathor said to her,**

"**We found a letter from Yngling. It actually proves that he is a Cammona Operative."**

**And Mareh said, **

"**What about S? Where is she?"**

"**Having fun in the armory. We'll get her after we find the dowry. I looked everywhere upstairs but there's no sign of it," Sugar-Lips explained.**

"**I can help there. In a desk in Ondres' study, I found a note to Ondres saying to hide it in the kitchen in a jar from Yngling."**

"**Then let's get S and the dowry and get out of here. Did you two remember to re-lock your findings?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, let's go."**

**They beckoned Sottilde from the armory, were she had put on armor as well as stuffed her bag full, and they entered the kitchen. There was a pantry full of identical jars with tiny labels. **

"**And which pot did the note say it was in?" Sottilde asked, her eyes wide, staring at the one-hundred identical jars.**

"**The one labeled Muck."**

"**Oh."**

**They searched for what seemed like five hours, and at every bump and thump Mareh heard her heart raced. Finally she picked up a jar that said M on the side. She shook it softly and heard a scraping inside. Everybody stopped searching and looked at her. She lifted off the top and looked inside. A twinkle inside betrayed the jewelry. Mareh pulled out a gold necklace studded with rubies, and a silver bracelet with sapphires inlaid into the band. They glittered faintly in the dim light. **

"**Good job, M. Give 'em to me and lets get out of here." Habasi said. Mareh did as she was told, and a moment later they were out in the cool air. A faint glow on the horizon proclaimed that dawn was fast approaching. They made their way swiftly and silently back to Southwall on the other side of the river. Once they were safe, Habasi proclaimed a job well done and gave all of them 200 gold and some thieves' tools. Arathor and Sottilde headed for their rooms upstairs, and Habasi called Mareh aside.**

"**You have shown great promise and dedication to the Guild. I'm promoting you to Wet Ear. Take this invisibility potion. It will come in handy in your future. Now, I suggest you rest. You've had a trying night."**

**Mareh thanked her and said that she would be back in tomorrow for another job. She said that she would also check in with Sovor. **

**By the time she returned to Eddie's, the dawn had deepened, and there were a few early shoppers out on their errands. **

**Eddie was still asleep, and she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.**


	4. How to be a thief

**Chapter Three-How to be a thief**

**She awoke at noon the following day, mainly because light was pouring in from the window right onto her face. The house was a disaster area. She finished her chores with extra speed, because she had things that she needed to care of. Half an hour later, she walked into the servant's entrance of Nerano manor. Things were in disarray. Servants bustled about hurriedly, and Mareh smiled to herself. She asked a the fat Breton cook for the location of Sovor, and he said,**

"**Move child, I've work to do. If it will get you out of my face, he's upstairs in his master's study."**

_**Uh oh. I hope that's not the study I raided last night.**_

**It wasn't. Sovor wasn't near the library. He was in the upstairs study, and Ondres Nerano was sitting at his desk yelling at him. **

"**Sovor, I have the word of your master that you were going to help secure this place."**

"**My lord, I don't know what you're talking about. I am your head of staff, and have been trustworthy for the past three years."**

"**Don't you think I know what you are! Your master and mine are the same now. He told me all about you and your activities over the last three years. You are lucky that when I found out you were stealing money I didn't have you taken out and killed on the spot. All I want is for you to go to your master and tell him what happened. Have him advise me. Because this has to work out. Your life and mine may be at risk if it doesn't."**

"**Yes, my lord. I leave for the Ascadian Isles at once."**

**Mareh ducked out of the way and entered a room to her left so she wouldn't be seen by him. He looked angry, and she wanted to be kept in his highest regards. The room she entered happened to be Pilieni Nerano's bedchamber. The lady was sitting in her window seat reading a novel. **

"**My lady," Mareh stated. Pilieni looked up.**

"**Yes, what is it?"**

"**I am a Wet Ear, my lady, and I helped the vents last night. I hope it all went according to your plan, and that you are satisfied."**

"**Oh! Of course! Welcome, sister! How idiotic of me. Everything went well, thanks to you. My father sent a letter to Yngling with the news, and we should receive a reply by tomorrow. I am most happy. Although, I wonder if the disappearance of my dowry will stop my father. He is most adamant that I wed Yngling. I don't know why. I would ask you one thing. Will you come back this evening and check on me? I would want you to hear the news so you could tell all your brothers and sisters. Especially Habasi. Will you do this?"**

"**Of course, my lady. Tonight then." Mareh left the manor, and headed to Southwall as fast as she could. She asked Arathor were Habasi was. **

"**Oh, she left this morning. She went to Hla Oad to pester some Khajiit about Dwemer artifacts. She left a message for you."**

**Arathor pulled out a torn piece of paper and handed it to her.**

_**Wet Ear, I have heard that Ondres has sent word to Yngling about our doings last night. I have reason to believe that he will also send word to Orvas. I am putting you in charge of this matter. Do what you need too. Also, you must secure the Southwall. If anyone points fingers at us, they will come investigate, and I want this place locked down tight. There is a Security master here in Balmora. I know it is an Altmer. Find it and ask for their help. When I return, have these things done and I will promote you to Footpad. Arathor will help you.**_

_**H**_

**Mareh asked Arathor if he knew any Altmer in town, and he said there were few. Nalcarya the Alchemist, Hecerinde, and various others. She talked to the alchemist first. "My dear I simply don't know what you are talking about. I never venture to that side of town." Hecerinde was different however. "Oh yes indeed. I can help you out. I have been neglecting the guild lately anyway…."**


	5. The father that would not give up

**Chapter Four-The father that would not give up**

**It was nine o'clock, and Mareh was ready. She wanted to fit in when she went to her rendezvous with Pilieni, so she had worn the most expensive clothes she could find. When she showed up at the manor, there were guards outside the main entrance. She looked up the staircase on the side, and there were guards there too. **

**_Uh oh._ But as she approached, they didn't stop her. She entered without problems. _Maybe it's the clothing._ She headed upstairs, and found guards in front of Pilieni's door. This time when she approached, they stopped her and said, "No one is allowed in the Lady Pilieni's chambers, miss."**

"**Please. I just want to talk to her. She's my friend. Why are you trapping her in her own home, anyway? This should be a day of happiness for her! She was happy to be getting married three days ago when I came to talk to her."**

"**Have you not heard, miss? The manor was broke into last night, and the lady's dowry stolen along with some of the family treasures. Sera Nerano has reason to believe that his daughter had something to do with it, because he knew how much she did not want to marry Hlaalu Councilor Yngling. So now we are guarding her until the time of her voyage to Vivec." **

"**Please, I must speak to her. Her father knows me. He will not object to me speaking to his daughter," Mareh pleaded innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes and hoped they wouldn't take her up on her word.**

"**Well, all right. If Sera Nerano doesn't mind. Ten minutes."**

**He opened the door. Pilieni was once again sitting in her window seat, reading the same novel.**

"**Pilieni." **

**She looked up.**

"**Oh thank the Tribunal. How did you get past the guards? Surely you know what had happened?" she sounded like she had been crying.**

"**Men find me pretty. They usually agree when I plead enough. And yes, I have been informed of the unfortunate circumstances. So, the messenger returned from Vivec with a note saying that Yngling will marry you as soon as possible, and give a dowry later?"**

"**No, I will not have a dowry! My father is giving me to that wretched Yngling with no compensation at all! It is the most dishonorable and worst punishment he could think of. I am ashamed. I will not be able to help your cause friend. I'm sorry."**

"**No, my lady. I have a plan to get you out of here. And we have little time to perfect it." Mareh looked over at the bed. "When does the caravan leave?"**

"**In an hour. All my things have already been packed."**

**You'll have to go with them, I'm afraid. How many guards will there be with you?"**

"**I don't know. What am I going to do?"**

"**Well, it's a three day journey to Vivec. The second night I'll meet up with you and try to get you out of there. You have my word on it. We'll have to get to Vivec by ourselves then, and got to the local guildhall. They'll know what to do from there."**

**Pilieni nodded, and looked down at her book again.**

**Mareh left the room, and the guard locked the door again as she headed out of sight.**

**Two days later Mareh was crouching behind a bush, looking down onto the dirt highway between Balmora and Vivec. She had bought all black clothing, and had been following the caravan for two days. Nearby a cliff racer screeched. The sun was going down, and tonight she would rescue Pilieni. Her backpack carried another set of all black clothing, and a dagger. The point man of the caravan stopped at the clearing ahead, and signaled that they should make camp. Mareh watched as the caravan pulled off the road into a shadowed clearing to the east side of the road. Mareh climbed a small hill and laid flat on her stomach to get a better view. A fire was started, and tents pitched. A large grove of trees sheltered them all around, and further south the terrain flattened out and was spotted with wildflowers and the occasional tree. She waited as the sun went down, then crawled back down the hill and rolled out a small bedroll to sleep on. **

**Mareh was awoken by a scrib. The small six-legged insect was going through the remains of her dinner. All around her the woods rustled with faint breezes and she heard the occasional call of a wild animal. She shooed off the scrib and packed her things. Back up on the hill, she spotted three sentries watching the perimeter of the encampment. And in the center, near the fire, was Pilieni's tent. She went down the hill and took cover in a bush. Two men were still at the fire, which had now burned down to mere embers. One of them was barely distinguishable from the shadows around him, a Dunmer in blacks. The other was Sovor. **

"**I just can't wait to get there. There are thieves and smugglers' caves all along this road. Might be better off traveling through the sheer wilderness than taking the highway," Sovor shivered. **

"**You certainly are a desk worker aren't you? Half the caves around here belong to the organization! Well, no matter. As soon as we reach St. Olms, I'm back to the plantation. This is practically a vacation to me," the dark man said.**

"**And once the Hlaalu are allied with us…….."**

"**Then we can get THEM to do the grunt work. I'm sick of watching slaves. And don't get me started on those damnable netch…."**

"**You'd rather be based in some gloomy cave somewhere?"**

"**No. I want to be based in Ald-Ruhn or Balmora. That's were the good agents are, and the women. At least I'm in Dren's good graces. And he had put me and my brother in charge of finding the one who stole the dowry. And when we find them……." He pulled his finger across his throat and grinned. **

**Sovor returned the smile, although he looked a little pale. **

"**I think I'm off to bed. No doubt Ondres will have us up at sunrise to finish the last leg."**

"**Aye, good idea. I get to sleep in the girls' tent again. Her father seemed to think she needed the extra protection. I wonder at the fact he thinks I'm trustworthy enough to sleep in there alone," he smiled.**

"**Well, it's not like you could do anything Ranes. The entire camp would hear."**

"**I have my ways," Ranes grinned again.**

**Sovor shook his head as her turned back to his own small tent. **

**Mareh felt like cursing. Now she had to wait until this idiot was asleep too. She crept into the camp, avoiding the flickering firelight and staying in the deepest shadows. She followed Ranes to Pilieni's tent and watched him go in. Then she did the only thing she could do. Wait. She pressed her ear to the slick material and waited until she heard him snore. Mareh acted quickly. She pulled up two of the nail supports from the ground, and lifted up the bottom of the tent a crack. She peered in. A bedroll to the left contained Pilieni's form, and three inches in front of her face was the back of Ranes' head. **

**She immediately re-secured the tent and moved around to the other side. This time three of the supports came up, and Mareh fit her entire torso inside the tent. Pilieni was a foot away from her. Mareh shook her shoulder. Pilieni opened her eyes, and started to see what she was seeing. Mareh beckoned her, and then pulled her through the small opening. Once Pilieni was outside, she helped secure the tent. They melted away into the darkness.**


End file.
